Le sao des youtubeur
by theocool200500
Summary: Un jour j'ai regardé SAO et je me suis dit :"Pourquoi pas avec les youtubeurs ?" Attention ! L'histoire n'est pas copié-coller a SAO, c'est seulement le principe qui est reprit.
1. Chapter 1

Salut les gens =) Bon d'abords je sais ce prologue est un peu bâclé mais...c'est mon histoire je fais ce que je veux.^^

Antoine arriva dans le jeu, c'était impressionnant ! Le youtubeur avait du mal à croire que tout ceci était réel. Ces montagnes, les lacs et rivière et même le ciel, comment tout ceci pouvait être si beau et ne pas être réelle ? Le créateur de WTC se tenait immobile devant tant de beauté…Soudain quelqu'un l'interpella: c'était Mathieu. Lorsque Antoine vit son ami arrivait il se souvint d'une des fonctionnalités de l'oculus. Celui-ci prenait les formes du corps et les traits du visage qu'il mettait ensuite dans le jeu, cela permettait de ne pas se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre.

« Salut Antoine. Alors c'est impressionnant n'est ce pas ? Demanda Mathieu sûr de la réponse.

-Heu...Non c'est pas si impressionnant que ça…Lui répondit Antoine qui mentait, évidemment.

-Sérieux même dans les jeux vidéo t'arrive pas à mentir. Bon allons plutôt rejoindre Links.

-Tu peux l'appeler Alexis, hein.

-Ouais mais je sais pas je trouve que son prénom sonne comme celui d'une fille.

-Bah normalement c'est pour les deux sexes.

-Bah c'est pas très grave. Bon on est arrivait.

-Quoi ?! Mais on n'a même pas marché !

-Bah avec la TP… Tu l'as pas ?

-Si mais en faite j'ai pas encore fait le didacticiel.

-Bon alors on va le faire avec links.

-Tu parles bien du didacticiel ou d'autre chose ?

-Bah du didacticiel, tu pensais a quoi ?

-Non…non à rien je me disais juste qu'il faudra que je j'arrête de lire les fanfics qu'on écrit sur nous… »

Les deux amis se dirigèrent à l'intérieur d'un grand bâtiment qui semblait être la mairie de la ville. En plus de links il y avait beaucoup d'autres joueurs. A l'intérieur peser comme une aire, non d'amusement mais de terreur. Les joueurs couraient tous dans le même sens, à l'endroit où ils se dirigeaient se trouvait un maître du jeu. Celui-ci essayé de calmer les joueurs. Ils hurlaient tous cherchant a parlé plus fort que les autres pour gagner l'attention du maitre. Mathieu et Antoine s'approchèrent pour retrouver links et mieux comprendre la situation. Antoine commençait à discerner des paroles telle que « Comment ça ''On ne peut pas…'' ?! » ou « Alors on va rester ici a tout jamais ! ». Antoine prit peur, peur de comprendre la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Les deux amis trouvèrent enfin le troisième, ils lui demandèrent immédiatement des réponses. Celui-ci répondit :

« C'est horrible ! On peut plus se déconnecter !

-Mais comment ça se fait ? Demanda Antoine, à la fois curieux et effrayer de cette nouvelle.

-Le maître du jeu dit que c'est un hacker qui a fait. »

Mathieu alla voir le maître du jeu. Il demanda aux joueurs de laisser la place. Ceux-ci ne la laissèrent que lorsqu'ils reconnurent le youtubeur. Le créateur de SLG se tenait, maintenant, devant le maître du jeu. Celui-ci s'intéressa à Mathieu du fait que tout le monde le respectait.

« Maître du jeu. Commença Mathieu. Comment se fait-il qu'avec un simple hacking vous n'arrivez même pas à débuguer ?

-He bien déjà nous ne sommes pas beaucoup à être dans le jeu et puis le hacker es »

Le maître du jeu arrêta sa phrase nette puis mit ses mains sur ses cotes. Du sang coulait de celles-ci. Les joueurs était figes de terreurs. Plus d'hurlements, plus de joueurs courants, plus rien. Le maître émit un dernier souffle avant de s'effondrait au sol. Son avatar disparut et puis un message marquant « connexion perdu » apparut. S'en suivit un instant, un instant de terreur, d'angoisse et de mort. Mais…cet instant duré-t-il quelques minutes ou bien des heures ? Ensuite une petite voix avoua ce que tout le monde pensait :

« Il…il est mort… »

A ces mots les joueurs coururent dans tout les sens, cherchant, vainement, à s'échapper. Le monde avait comme arrêter de tourner autour d'Antoine. Le youtubeur ne pensait qu'au maître du jeu qui venait de mourir. Antoine revoyait le sang sur les vêtements du décèdes et ces yeux…ces yeux emplis de terreur en sachant que la mort était arrivait. Le youtubeur espérait ne jamais avoir à vivre ça, la mort de quelqu'un, pas d'un être cher qui serait trop vieux mais un véritable meurtre. La mort, il ne voyait plus que ça, la mort et encore la mort. Antoine s'agenouilla devant tant d'émotions et, soudainement, a hurler de terreur avant de fondre en larmes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde ! =D Bon, j'espères que ce chapitre vous plaira, perso je suis sceptique. :/ Et vous ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Bah voyons ce que ça donne. ^_^**

La vie resplendissait dans les rues : des enfants courant et jouant, des marchands vendant la meilleure qualité de leurs produits, le forgeron frappant le fer encore chaud, les femmes venues chercher de l'eau pour leur famille ou encore les soldats patrouillant.

C'est là que se trouvait Bob Lennon dit le Pyrobarbare qui, comme à son habitude dans les jeux vidéo, papillonnait. Celui-ci n'avait pas encore trouvé Fanta mais, et malgré les kikoos qui venaient parfois l'emmerder, le Lennon s'amusait beaucoup soit en essayant de tuer les petits diablotins qu'on nommait « Enfants ». Soit en faisant toutes les quêtes secondaires avant de faire la principale, soit en admirant simplement les décors.

Finalement, Bob décida de se diriger vers le centre de la ville où un grand nombre de joueurs étaient, c'était sans doute l'hôtel de vente.

Le pyromane se dirigea donc vers sa destination. Au fur et à mesure, Bob se rendit compte d'une des subtilités du jeu, celui-ci ne possédait pas de chat mais avais un système vocale, donc plus on se rapprochait d'un autre joueur, plus on l'entendait fort, ce système était sans doute fait pour renforcer le réalisme du jeu. Or, tandis que Bob s'approchait du centre de la ville, le pyrobarbare entendait de plus en plus de voix. Il continua à s'avancer vers l'hôtel de vente en essayant de discerner les voix mais soudain plus rien…Plus aucune voix.

Bob voulut comprendre la situation rapidement, c'est pourquoi il se mit à courir de toutes ses forces. Ainsi, une nouvelle subtilité apparut, les compétences de physique semblaient être basés sur votre vrai vie or Bob n'étais pas un très grand coureur… Heureusement, un système de téléportation était également présent, finalement la tentative de réalisme avait une limite. Bob arriva donc devant le fameux hôtel de ville où il s'empressa d'entrer.

Le pyrobarbare observa l'architecture, celle-ci était assez jolie, tout en pierre avec plusieurs arcs rejoignant les murs jusqu'au plafond mais cela restait tout de même classique. L'édifice était visiblement formé d'une seule pièce, celle-ci était en cercle et au milieu trônait un grand édifice en bois sur lequel se situait un pupitre où devait surement se trouver le maître priseur. Les joueurs entouraient cet édifice où se trouvait une personne anormalement grande et une autre gisant au sol. Bob compris aussitôt et fut étonné d'un évent aussitôt après la sortie du jeu. Le pyromane s'avança tandis que la foule restait immobile, visiblement incrédule. « Je fais tant d'effet ? » Se dit Bob en continuant de traverser l'épaisse foule. Enfin, Le pyrobarbare arriva devant cette très grande personne d'au moins deux mètres.

« Alors ?! S'exclama Bob pour que l'assistance l'entende également. Qu'avez-vous à nous dire ?

-Eh Bien ? Dit la rauque voix surprise de cet énergumène si courageux. N'as-tu pas peur ?

-Et pourquoi aurais-je peur ? Parce que tu mesure plus de deux mètres de haut ? Je côtoie bien une chauve plus grand que moi et deux fois plus fort, alors, toi, tu ne me fais pas peur une seule seconde.

-Peut-être devrais-tu avoir peur car je viens d'assassiner cet homme…

-Cet homme ? C'est assez bien fait, ça je dois l'admettre mais insuffisant pour m'effrayer…

-Eh bien que vous faut-il, mon bon seigneur pour réussir à ne serais que vous faire sursauter ? Une mort lente, douloureuse et seul après avoir vu vos amis mourir un par un peut-être ?

-Non, trop simple, un peu d'imagination voyons ! Bon…A la base, vous étiez là pour nous informer de quelque chose, qu'en est-il ?

-Oui je voulais donc, vous tous, vous informez de votre situation, finalement, c'est assez simple, c'est comme dans S.A.O. Vous êtes bloqués dans le jeu et n'avez aucun moyen d'en sortir, on pourrait vous enlever l'Oculus Rift mais vous mourriez aussitôt. Et, encore une fois comme dans S.A.O., la seule façon de quitter le jeu est de le terminer. Et, évidemment, si vous mourrez dans le jeu, vous mourrez dans la vraie vie. Suis-je clair? »

L'étrange inconnue finit son explication et seul le silence lui répondit. Même Bob, qui commençait à réaliser que la situation était bien réelle, ne s'exprima pas.

« Bien, et aussi, il y aura plusieurs mise à jour pour les prochaines semaines mais, désormais, je dois vous dire au revoir et bonne chance… »

L'individu, visiblement maître du jeu, disparut d'un coup laissant seuls les joueurs. Ceux-ci, cette fois ci, ne crièrent pas et ne s'enfuirent pas. Tout le monde avait bien compris qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Ils ne pouvaient qu'essayer d'accepter cette situation. Les joueurs commencèrent peu à peu à sortir, seulement certain restèrent.

Bob était assis, il n'y croyait pas, lui qui avait pensé à un simple évent venait de se rendre compte que c'était bel et bien la réalité. Il restait immobile, tétanisé, ne réussissant pas à accepter la réalité. Bob pensait qu'il serait rejoint par Fanta qui le réconforter mais il en fut pas le cas…

Plusieurs semaines était passés, une mise à jour à était installée, celle-ci ajouta un chat seulement pour ceux déjà marqués comme « amis », un système de duel a aussi été ajouté mais le système de téléportation a été enlevé.

Beaucoup de duo de youtubeurs se retrouvèrent, comme, par exemple, Guzz et Porto. Mais comme le monde étant grand et qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir où se trouve un autre joueur à moins d'être classé comme « amis » avec lui, d'autres youtubeurs ne se sont toujours pas retrouvés. D'autres vidéastes assez proches se sont réunis comme par exemple Alexis du « Point culture » avec Mathieu de « Salut les geeks » et Antoine de « What the cut ».

Suite à une grande vague de morts de joueurs, une grande réunion a été fixés où tous les joueurs ont été priés de venir, de cette réunion, plusieurs décisions ont été prises pendant cette réunion : tout d'abord un gouvernement a été établi, celui-ci s'occupe d'instauré différentes lois que les joueurs se doivent de respecter au risque d'être punis de différentes façons plus ou moins grave.

Ensuite, plusieurs guildes ont été formés, chaque avec un but bien précis. Par exemple, la « guilde des inconnus » est chargée d'aider les joueurs les plus bas niveaux, il y a également la « guilde des orphelins » qui s'occupe des plus jeunes joueurs, trop jeunes pour comprendre que la situation est bien sérieuse une était appelé la « guilde de l'éclipse » celle-ci était occupé à défendre les villes cotres les monstres devenus sauvage la nuit une autre guilde, la « guilde des speedrunners », était, elle, chargée de réunir les meilleurs joueurs et de finir le jeu le plus rapidement possible tout en limitant les pertes, il y avait encore la « guilde des exécuteurs » s'occupent de poursuivre et trouver toute personnes ayant transgressé les lois. Toutes ces guildes ont été créés dans le même et seul but de protéger les joueurs de la mort tout en essayant de terminer le jeu.

Plusieurs lois sont donc en rigueur, par exemple, une sanction ne pourra jamais dépasser l'emprisonnement pour atteindre la condamnation à mort. Aussi, les joueurs devront déposer gratuitement tous les objets qu'ils ont à l'hôtel de vente, ainsi, ces objets seront redonnés à ceux dans le besoin. Egalement, les joueurs seront dans l'obligation de faire partis d'une guilde d'un minimum de cinq personnes dont chaque membre devra avoir une classe différentes et ils ne devront jamais se déplacer seul pour limiter les risques de mort. Les guildes, elles, devront verser une somme de trois cents euros par personne dans le groupe, de l'argent qui servira à acheter toutes sortes d'armes, armures et potions. Le joueurs doivent essayer d'avoir le maximum de personne répertorié comme « amis » pour pouvoir les voir parler dans le chat et aider au cas où. Une autre loi forcés tous les joueurs à revenir en ville avant chaque nuit pour éviter les monstres agressive la nuit.

Mais, déjà plusieurs groupes traités de « terroristes » ressortent. Certains, pille les ressources, d'autres tue les joueurs ou encore d'autre qui se dressent contre le système jugée trop « communiste » et autoritaire. Le monde avait à peine vu le jour que ça devenait déjà un grand bazar…

Plusieurs classes et races existait dans le jeu, même si cela restait classique. Au niveau des races il y avait : les Nains, les Elfes, les Humains, les Orcs, les Gnomes, les Gobelins et les Géants. Avec, pour chacun, des caractéristiques.

Au niveau des classes le jeu s'ordonnait ainsi : le Paladin est à la fois combattant mais pouvant aussi soigner ses alliés, le Guerrier est principalement celui qui va faire des dégâts et qui va les prendre, le Druide est aider par la nature et est en harmonie avec elle, l'Archer combat surtout à distance et a très peu de point de vie, le Voleur attendra que ses alliés est attaqués l'ennemie pour lui donner un coup fatal dans le dos, le Prêtre est surtout chargés de soigner ses alliés et peut mourir très facilement, le Magicien se contente de faire un maximum de dégâts à distance grâce aux nombreux sorts appris, le Barde est là pour donner du courage et troubler ses ennemies mais il est très peu joué, le Démoniste va principalement invoquer des créatures venus d'enfer pour les envoyer attaquer l'ennemie.

**Bon…Ca faisait beaucoup d'information. ^^ Du coup, hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, et que le jeu commence ! :D**


End file.
